lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Literary works
The following literary works, references or authors have been mentioned or shown in the series to date. Please see their main articles for details; this page is primarily for listing. Books and literature The Adventures of Tom Sawyer | wikipedia=The Adventures of Tom Sawyer | image=Tom Sawyer.jpg }} After All These Years See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | image=Afterall.gif }} Alice's Adventures in Wonderland , and . * We see Vincent, the yellow labrador race by, as a reference to the white rabbit in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * White rabbits are used as recurring themes in LOST. * In the non-canonical LOST: Via Domus, a copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland can be obtained and traded with other survivors. * Jack is seen reading a portion of Chapter 2, "The Pool of Tears" from this novel to Aaron. | wikipedia=Alice's Adventures in Wonderland | image=Alice.jpg }} Animal Farm | wikipedia=Animal Farm | image=AnimalFarm.jpg }} Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret | image=Areyoutheregod.jpg }} Bad Twin * Sawyer is seen reading the manuscript, before Jack throws it in the fire. See Also: Sawyer's Books | image=Badtwin.jpg }} Bluebeard | wikipedia=Bluebeard | image=Complete Fairy Tales.jpg }} Book of Laws See also: Religion and ideologies | image=Book of Laws.jpg }} Holy Bible, The * Cassidy pretends to be someone selling Bibles in her first attempt to help Kate talk to her mom. * Scripture references are carved into Mr. Eko's walking stick. * A Bible is also on display on the bookshelf in Jack's office. See also: Books on Jack's shelf Religion and ideologies | wikipedia=The Bible | image=Bible.jpg }} A Brief History of Time * This book can be seen in Ben's bedroom. See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=A Brief History of Time | image=BriefHistoryTime.jpg }} The Brothers Karamazov * The map to the balloon Ben gives Ana Lucia is written on page from this book See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | wikipedia=The Brothers Karamazov | image=The_Brother_Karamazov.JPG }} Caravan of Dreams See also: Books on Ben's shelf | image=Caravan of dreams.jpg }} Carrie * A different edition of the book (not the same cover) is seen in Juliet's flashback, on Rachel's nightstand. See the image here. * Ben reads Carrie in his library for the forthcoming book club discussion, and complains that he finds it depressing. This is again a different edition, the paperback edition. *Emilie de Ravin played the character Chris Hargensen in the 2002 television remake of Carrie. * Minor characters include Principal Henry Grayle (possible connection to Henry Gale)and Restaurant Owner Hubert Kelly, who "Complained constantly that his electronic pacemaker was on the verge of electrocuting him." | wikipedia=Carrie (novel) | image=Carriebook.jpg }} Catch-22 | wikipedia=Catch-22 | image=Catch-22-cover.jpg }} A Christmas Carol * Sawyer also described The Man in Black as "The Ghost of Christmas Past." . | wikipedia=A Christmas Carol | image=A Christmas Carol.jpg }} The Chosen See also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=The Chosen (Potok novel) | image=The Chosen.jpg }} The Chronicles of Narnia The Coalwood Way | image=coalwood.jpg }} Dark Horse See also: Books on Jack's shelf | wikipedia=Tami Hoag | image=Dark_Horse.gif }} The Dark Tower I: The Gunslinger | wikipedia=The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger | image=The Gunslinger.jpg|90px }} The Dark Tower II: The Drawing of the Three * Charlie and Eddie both have complicated and detrimental relationships with their respective older brothers. These relationships are direct influences to the development of their addictions. * Both characters are forced to endure withdrawals in very similar beach settings and emerge as improved individuals who ultimately perish and reemerge in somewhat altered form. | wikipedia=The Dark Tower II: The Drawing of the Three | image=200px-The Drawing of the Three.jpg|90px }} The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands | wikipedia=The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands | image=The waste lands.jpg }} The Dark Tower VI: Song of Susannah * Also in this book, the characters in 1977 consider investing in Microsoft in order to amass a large fortune, just like Sawyer did when he was about to leave the island. | wikipedia=The Dark Tower VI: Song of Susannah | image=Song of Susannah.jpg }} Dirty Work * A copy of this book is also displayed on the bookshelf in Jack's office. See also: Books on Jack's shelf The Swan Bookshelf | image=DirtyWork.gif }} The Epic of Gilgamesh | wikipedia=The Epic of Gilgamesh | image=GilgameshTablet.jpg }} Everything That Rises Must Converge | wikipedia=Everything That Rises Must Converge | image=ETRMC book cover.jpg }} Evil Under the Sun * Also a member of the mercenary team, Redfern shares a name with a central character from the novel Patrick Redfern. See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Evil Under the Sun | image=Evil Under the sun.jpg }} Fahrenheit 451 See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Fahrenheit 451 | image=Farneheit 451.jpg }} Fear and Trembling | wikipedia=Fear and Trembling | image=FearAndTrembling.jpg }} Flowers For Algernon See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Flowers for Algernon | image=FlowersForAlgernon.jpg }} The Fountainhead ** As mentioned by Damon Lindelof in the Season 3 DVD, Special Feature "LOST Book Club", Sawyer is very similar to the novel's main character, Howard Roark. Both are rebels against the general culture of their society and prefer to be by themselves. See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=The Fountainhead | image=TheFountainhead.jpg }} Grimm's Fairy Tales See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Grimm's Fairy Tales | image=Grimm's Fiary Tales.jpg }} Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is one of the books on Jack's shelf. See also: Books on Jack's shelf | wikipedia=Harry Potter | image=HarryPotter.jpg }} Haroun and the Sea of Stories * Doc Jensen's article on Haroun and the Sea of Stories | image=haroun.jpg }} Heart of Darkness *Charlie tells Hurley, "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!" *Sawyer also, refers to John as "Colonel Kurtz" **Colonel Kurtz is a character in the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, which is loosely based on Heart of Darkness. *In the non-canonical Lost: Via Domus, a copy of Heart of Darkness can be found in a set of caves inhabited by polar bears. | wikipedia=Heart of Darkness | image=HeartofDarkness.jpg|150px }} High Hand See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | image=N73637.jpg }} Holy Qur'an, The . See also: Books on Ben's shelf Religion and ideologies | wikipedia=Qur'an | image=Quran.jpg }} Hotel . * This story depicts a group of people who's lives are intertwined with a hotel. Each of these characters has a shady past and each person is currently dealing with these pasts and trying to redeem themselves in the present. See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Hotel_%28novel%29 | image=HotelBook.jpg }} I Ching The Invention of Morel See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=The Invention of Morel | image=The Invention of Morel.jpg }} Ishmael * The Ishmael story begins with a newspaper ad: "Teacher seeks pupil, must have an earnest desire to save the world. Apply in person." | wikipedia= Ishmael (novel) | image= DanielQuinn Ishmael.jpg|90px }} Island * In the beginning of the book, the main character is "lying there like a corpse in the dead leaves, his hair mattered, his face grotesquely smudged and bruised, his clothes in rags and muddy, Will Farnaby awoke with a start.", appearing to be the inspiration for the very beginning of LOST . | wikipedia=Island (novel) | image=IslandHuxley.jpg }} Julius Caesar ** This is a reference to the famous quote, "Et tu, Brute?", which are Caesar's last words in Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. * The character Caesar See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Julius Caesar (play) | image=JCaesar.jpg }} Jurassic Park | wikipedia=Jurassic Park | image=Jurassic Park.jpg }} Kings of Love See also: Books on Ben's shelf | image=Bookshelf.jpg }} Lancelot See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Lancelot (novel) | image=Lancelot.jpg|90px }} Langoliers Laughter in the Dark | wikipedia=Laughter in the Dark | image=Laughter.jpg }} Left Behind * The opening scene of the novel begins with people disappearing from a plane, similar to the events of Ajira Flight 316 | wikipedia=Left Behind | image=Leftbehindbook.jpg }} The Little Prince | wikipedia=The Little Prince | image=Littleprince.jpg }} Lord of the Flies * Charlie mentions how the Tailies went "all 'Lord of the Flies'." * Hurley encounters a fly-infested boar hanging from a tree whilst trekking through the jungle * Wild Boar were present both in the book, and on the Island * The younger boys complained of a mysterious monster that traveled through the forest with ease. See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Lord of the Flies | image=LordOfTheFliesBookCover.jpg }} Memoirs of a Geisha * "Ji Yeon's" pronunciation similar to "Gion", the geisha district in the book. | wikipedia=Memoirs of a Geisha | image=Memoirs Of A Geisha.jpg }} Moby Dick | wikipedia=Moby Dick | image=MobyDick.jpg }} The Moon Pool * The characters of The Moon Pool cross through a portal to an underground city called Muria, a name which was obviously derived by the author from that of the fabled lost continent of Mu / Lemuria. * Features of this book include strange disappearances, an uncharted island in the Pacific, the remnants of a lost civilization, and a mysterious monster. | wikipedia=The_Moon_Pool | image=themoonpoolcover.jpg }} Mysteries of the Ancient Americas: The New World before Columbus | image=Moaa.jpg }} The Mysterious Island * In the novel, several people and a dog crash-land a balloon onto an island in the South Pacific (as the actual Henry Gale apparently did), where odd things happen. * There is an orangutan called "Jupe" (short for "Jupiter") on the Island. The Hanso Foundation's Joop is very likely a reference to this. | wikipedia=The Mysterious Island | image=Themysteriousisland.jpg }} Notes from Underground | wikipedia=Notes from Underground | image=Notes From Underground.jpg }} Oath, The Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | wikipedia=An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge | image=An_occurrence.jpg }} The Odyssey *In the non-canonical Lost: Via Domus, a copy of The Odyssey can be found in the plane's cockpit. | wikipedia=Odyssey | image=Odyssey.jpg }} Of Mice and Men * Later on, Sawyer mentions the book, and Ben quotes a line about loneliness as he reveals to him that they are on Hydra Island. * Later, Sawyer tells The Man in Black that "Of Mice and Men" is his favorite book. See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Of Mice and Men | image=OMAM.jpg }} On the Road On Writing Our Mutual Friend * The boat where Desmond and Penny live is named "Our Mutual Friend". See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | wikipedia=Our Mutual Friend | image=BOOK.JPG }} O Pioneers! The Outsiders | wikipedia=The Outsiders (novel) | image=Theoutsiders.jpg }} Pearl, The * The Pearl shows the "curse" of having too much wealth out of your status, like Hurley with the lottery. | wikipedia=The Pearl (novel) | image=Thepearlbook.jpg }} Rainbow Six See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | wikipedia=Rainbow Six (novel) | image=RainbowSix.jpg }} Rick Romer's Vision Of Astrology . However, the book does not really exist. | image=RRVOA.jpg }} Roots See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Roots: The Saga of an American Family | image=Haley roots.jpg }} A Separate Reality | wikipedia=A Separate Reality | image=A_separate_reality.jpg }} The Shape of Things to Come . | wikipedia=The Shape of Things to Come | image=Shapethingscomenovel.jpg }} The Sheltering Sky See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=The Sheltering Sky | image=TheShelteringSky.png }} The Shining Slaughterhouse-Five Stand, The Stone Leopard, The | image=Leopard.jpg }} Stranger in a Strange Land . * The title of the book is taken in turn from the Bible passage Exodus 2:22: "And she Zippo'rah bare him a son, and he called his name Gershom: for he said, I have been a stranger in a strange land." * The science fiction novel tells the story of a human, Valentine Michael Smith, who is raised by Martians on Mars until his young adulthood, at which time he returns back to Earth. The plot revolves around Valentine's interaction with Earth culture. | wikipedia=Stranger in a Strange Land | image=SIASL.jpg | }} The Survivors of the Chancellor A Tale of Two Cities . * Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse revealed in the official podcast that the "two cities" refer to the two separate societies of the crash survivors and the Others. | wikipedia=A Tale of Two Cities | image=Tale.jpg }} The Third Policeman See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | wikipedia=The Third Policeman | image=Thethirdpoliceman.jpg }} Through the Looking-Glass , and . | wikipedia=Through the Looking-Glass | image=Through the looking glass.jpg }} To Kill a Mockingbird | wikipedia=To Kill a Mockingbird | image=Mockingbirdfirst.jpg }} The Turn of the Screw * Manny Weissman compares The Turn of the Screw to other detective novels. See Also: The Swan Bookshelf | wikipedia=The Turn of the Screw | image=Theturnofthescrew.jpg }} Ulysses * The 18th (and last) episode of the book is named Penelope, who's Desmond's wife in the show. * "... or Julius Caesar not been knifed to death? They are not to be thought away. Time has branded {and} lodged (them) in the room of the infinite possibilities they have ousted. But can those have been possible seeing that they never were? Or was that only possible which came to pass? Weave, weaver of the wind" p. 25 {This passage speaks of the idea of what might have been (how minor events could have drastically altered history). Also, is Jacob this 'weaver' Joyce speaks of, as we see him weaving in the base of the statue.} "The Incident, Parts 1 and 2" | wikipedia=Ulysses | image=ulysses.jpg }} Uncle Tom's Cabin See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Uncle Tom's Cabin | image=UncleTomsCabin.jpg }} Valhalla Rising See also: Books on Jack's shelf Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Valhalla Rising | image=180px-Valhalla_Rising.jpg }} VALIS * Ben is actually seen reading it in Barracks See also: Books on Ben's shelf The Swan Bookshelf | wikipedia=VALIS | image=Valiscover.jpg }} Watership Down * Sawyer is again seen with the book while sitting on the beach. See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=Watership Down | image=Watershipdown.jpg }} What Katy Did The Wizard of Oz , Mrs. Hawking and Desmond observe someone in red shoes being crushed by falling debris, just as the Wicked Witch of the East met her demise when Dorothy arrived in Oz in the 1939 movie adaptation of Baum's book. In the book, the house fell on the witch, but the shoes she was wearing were made of silver. * The episode title "The Man Behind the Curtain" is a reference to a scene in the 1939 movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz, in which the Wizard, manipulating the illusion of "the great and powerful Oz" from behind a red curtain, exclaims "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!" This episode features flashbacks of Ben, whom Locke accuses of being "the man behind the curtain" before their trek to Jacob's cabin in the jungle. * In one episode, Sawyer calls Charlie "Munchkin". * In the 1939 movie adaptation, one of the farmhands on the Gale farm is named Zeke. Sawyer calls Tom "Zeke" in one episode. * The title of the Season 4 finale, "There's No Place Like Home", is an iconic quote from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. | wikipedia=The Wonderful Wizard of Oz | image=Wizardofoz.jpg }} A Wrinkle in Time * Later, in Sawyer's flash sideways, this book is seen on his dresser in a pile with two other books. * Number 108 on the lighthouse wheel is Wallace, the one that Jacob hints as coming to the island. See Also: Sawyer's Books | wikipedia=A Wrinkle in Time | image=Wrinkle1.jpg }} Referenced authors 42 * The writers of the show decided to include this number in the series as an homage to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. ** The book was also mentioned by Speaker in The Lost Experience. Hemingway, Ernest vs. Dostoevsky, Fyodor * Locke and Ben both mention him in comparison to Dostoevsky (who wrote The Brothers Karamazov, see above). * There are no real life references to Hemingway being jealous of Dostoevsky's work or feeling in his shadow. This may have been made up for the show for dramatic effect. King, Stephen * Ben sarcastically tells Locke that he prefers King when given a copy of The Brothers Karamazov to read while in confinement. * Damon Lindelof has said that his novels (especially the Stand) have been a major influence on Lost. Numerous other ties exist, such as a mutual admiration between the writers. * The Others' book club is reading and discussing Carrie, which he wrote (see above). *Damon Lindelof has also cited The Langoliers as a source of influence on the show. The Langoliers depicts a group of strangers who are on a flight that travel into a time rip, into a new dimension. ** Much more detailed references between LOST and Stephen King can be found on the Stephen King page. Li Bai * An early Tang Dynasty (618-907) poem by Chinese poet Li Bai, "Mt.Tianmu Ascended in Dreams" is seen as calligraphy in flashbacks of Jin and Sun's home. * See link for a complete English translation. :* The content itself is surreal, being about a man who journeys far in a dream as though in a vivid parallel dimension, only to be abruptly awoken to the mundaneness and bitterness of reality. This is a paradox uncovering that dreams can be better at revealing the truth than reality. Musset, Alfred de * Locke attempts to recreate his brief sighting of the blast door map on a page from a 1939 book of poems by Alfred de Musset, called Sur les Débuts de Mlles Rachel et Pauline (On the Beginnings of Miss Rachel and Miss Pauline). Freud, Sigmund *In Chapter I of his book, Civilization and Its Discontents, Sigmund Freud discusses a letter he recieved from his friend, the French novelist and mystic Romain Rolland. In this letter, Rolland describes what he calls the "Oceanic" feeling - that is, a feeling of eternity, a deep and innate connection with all things, a "oneness" with the world. Rolland, a "man of faith," sees this "Oceanic" feeling as being the primal source of all religion, but itself independent of any particular religion. Freud, an atheist and avowed "man of science" disagrees. While he admits that many people may experience this "Oceanic" feeling, he locates its source not in some mystical feeling of connection, but in an infantile helplessness experienced when confronted with a hostile world and the subsequent longing for the protection and guidance of the father. For Freud, this "Oceanic" feeling is "sustained by fear of the superior power of Fate." Roman Authors Quoted on the Blast Door Map *Juvenal *Lucan *Plautus *Virgil Similar Stories Not Specifically Mentioned in Lost The Keep Character Books Books on Ben's shelf The following books have been identified on Ben's bookshelf. *''The Holy Qur'ān: Text, Translation & Commentary *:by Abdullah Yusaf Ali *:ISBN of 1987 ed: 0940368323 *:This fully indexed edition contains the full Arabic text of the Qur'ān, with an English translation and commentary by Abdullah Yusuf Ali (1872-1953). Ali's English translation of the Qur'ān is one of the two most widely read ones. *Red Man's Religion: Beliefs and Practices of the Indians North of Mexico'' *:by Ruth Murray Underhill *:published by: University of Chicago, 1965 *:ISBN: 0226841669 *''Kings of Love: The Poetry and History of the Ni'Matullahi Sufi Order *:by Nasrollah Pourjavady & Peter Lamborn Wilson (translators) *:published by: Great Eastern Book Co, 1985 *:ISBN: 0877737339 *VALIS'' *:by Philip K. Dick *:published by: Vintage, July 2, 1991 (240 pages) *:ISBN: 978-0679734468 *''The Sheltering Sky'' *:by Paul Bowles *:published by: Vintage, March 17, 1991 (335 pages) *:ISBN: 0679729798 *''Caravan of Dreams'' *:by Idries Shah *:published by: Octagon Press, June, 1988 (207 pages) *:ISBN: 0900860146 *''Fahrenheit 451'' *:by Ray Bradbury *:published by: HarperVoyager, August 2, 2004 (192 pages) *:ISBN: 0007181701 *:(originally published 1953) *''A Brief History of Time *:By Stephen Hawking *Roots' *:by Alex Haley *Uncle Tom's Cabin'' *:by Harriet Beecher Stowe *''Flowers For Algernon'' *:by Daniel Keyes Books on Jack's shelf These are the books seen on [[Jack Shephard|'Jack's']] book shelves. *West’s Business Law *Compton's Encyclopedia Vol. 23 *Glencoe Clinical Procedures for Medical Assisting *Harrison's Platinum Edition *Information Systems Management in Practice--Barbara C. McNurlin, Ralph H. Sprague *Fire in the Mind: Faith and the Search for Order--George Johnson *''Dark Horse''--Tami Hoag *Parker's Astrology--Julia and Derek Parker *Pale Horse Coming--Stephen Hunter *Nighttime is My Time--Mary Higgins Clark *The Greatest Generation--Tom Brokaw *Coping with Job Loss: How Individuals, Organizations, and Communities Respond to Layoffs (Issues in Organization and Management Series)--Carrie R. Leana and Daniel C. Feldman *Skinny Dip--Carl Hiaasen *Redemption--Leon Uris *Two Dollar Bill--Stuart Woods *Domes of Fire--David Eddings *The Power of Beauty--Nancy Friday *''Valhalla Rising''--Clive Cussler *No Place Like Home--Mary Higgins Clark *Hearts in Atlantis--Stephen King *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban''--J.K. Rowling *Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol.I, II, III, IV) *Eleventh Hour--Catherine Coulter *Easy Prey -- John Sandford *The Spirit of Christmas *The 12-Minute Total Body Workout--Joyce L. Vedral *McNally's Folly--Vincent Lardo *Astrological Patterns *Reader's Digest Condensed Book (titles illegible) *''Holy Bible'' *''Dirty Work''--Stuart Woods' *Chains of Command--William J. Caunitz (?) *Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders--Alfred P. Fishman *The Scottish Bride--Catherine Coulter *Scientific Genius--Dean Kenneth Simonton *A History of World Societies--John P. McKay, John Buckler, Bennett D. Hill, Patricia Buckley Ebrey *Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. ? I, II, 12, 13) *America: Land of Beauty and Splendor *The Bailey Chronicles--Catherine Cookson *Last Rights: Rescuing the End of Life from the Medical Establishment--Stephen Kiernan *Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 1, 2, 14, 15, NOTE: Many of the books on Jack's shelves are not LOST related. Bolded books are on Literary works list. Sawyer's books Despite his "redneck" personality, Sawyer is an avid reader. His books are read, referenced or seen in several episodes: * 'Watership Down' - Read on the beach. * 'Lord of the Flies' - Referenced to Jin. * 'A Wrinkle in Time' - Shown by Jack. * '''Unspecified automotive magazine' - Read to Aaron. * Lancelot - Read on the beach. * Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret - Read on the beach. * Julius Caesar - Quoted to Locke. * Bad Twin - Read on the beach. * Of Mice and Men - Read in prison and referenced to Ben. Also referenced to MIB. * The Fountainhead - Read on the beach. * Evil Under the Sun - Read on the beach. * The Invention of Morel - Read in his room at the barracks. * Grimm's Fairy Tales - Read on the beach. * The Chosen - Shown in Sawyer's tent. The Swan Bookshelf The Swan's bookshelves contained a number of titles, including: * After All These Years * Dirty Work * High Hand * An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge * Our Mutual Friend (brought there by Desmond) * Rainbow Six * The Brothers Karamazov * The Third Policeman * The Turn of the Screw * Valis See also * Philosophers - Several characters were named after them. * Books on Jack's shelf * Books on Ben's shelf ** Publishing Company - A book was seen in Ben's tent in the episode The Brig where all that can be seen is the publishing company name of Farrar, Strauss and Giroux. It is not clear what book it is but this publishing company has published many Authors including Madeleine L'Engle (A Wrinkle in Time), William Golding (Lord of the Flies), and William Steig. William Steig wrote an award winning children's book called Abel's Island which depicts a rat who is swept way to a deserted island. * Books on The Swan's Bookshelf * Lost Book Club - ABC.com's feature which includes books used in dialog, plotline themes, props, and background appearances on shelves. * LOST Book Club - LBC * LOST Book Club Authors ar:الأعمال الأدبية de:Literarische Werke es:Obras literarias fr:Apparition de travaux littéraires pl:Portal:Literatura pt:Referências à Obras Literárias ru:Книги *Literary works Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists